Silent Worries
by Micay13
Summary: Clary is depressed and antisocial, who fears her abussive father. But that isn't all the danger. Then she meets a beautiful, golden haired Jace what will they do to help each other?
1. Chapter 1

Silent Worries

**I just wrote this, I had another story but it was kind of weird so I just didn't write it. Please review to let me know if this is good or not I need to know.**

I close my eyes. And listen.

"Shut up Jocelyn!"

I hug my knees tighter. I hear my mother sobbing.

"Don't yell at me! I didn't do anything!"

I feel tears run down my cheeks.

"You know I don't like you talking to Luke! So why are you emailing him?"

"He's my best friend! I've known him my entire life! I've known him longer than I have known you." she whimpered

"That's just an excuse and you know it! You're cheating on me aren't you Jocelyn! "

I hear my mom shriek and I know he hit her. And Jonathon's arm tightens around me.

"It's okay Clary; it'll all be over soon. It always does."

He's wrong and lying. It usually takes two hours for them to stop fighting, sometimes more. Once or twice a week we have to have to stay in my room for the night.

"I'm not Valentine you have to believe me. Just stop this, please."

"Why on Earth would I stop? Stop what? Huh? Stop what, tell me!"

"Stop it! You're hurting me." She whimpered.

Jonathon hugged me tighter. He was my big brother protecting me from this crazy messed up world that was our life. He went through the pain with me. If it weren't for him I probably would have gone deeper into depression, stopped talking altogether, committed suicide whatever and what not. He helps me through it. I just hope it stays like this.

* * *

><p>"Clary, wake up." Jonathon said gently nudging me.<p>

My eyes fluttered open. We were in my bed, I must have fallen asleep.

"It's time to get ready for school." I just slowly nodded my head.

I got my stuff, and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth and left. After everything that happens to me I learned that it's best not to wear makeup. With all the stress of school, homework, life, and all the sadness of my so called family…It's just not something you put on. When I walked back in my room Jonathon was already dressed.

"Let me use the bathroom then we'll leave," I nodded. "I'll be right back." he said patting my cheek.

I starred at the floor, breathing slowly.

"Clary," I looked up "time to go." I nodded.

I picked up my bag and left my room with Jon. We went to the kitchen he got two pieces from the toaster and gave one to me, he must have put them in there when I was in the bathroom. We ate and left, driving in silence the entire time. Then suddenly we were at the High School.

"Time to go Clare-Bear, Simon is driving you home right?" I nodded "Good, ok there's Simon. I'll see you after school ok?" I smiled. Then he gently pinched my cheek. "Have a good day!" he called after me as I got out.

I saw Simon walking toward me, I smiled and hugged him.

"Ready for a day at school?" he said. I shrugged. "Good come on then."

* * *

><p>The entire day has been boring. Luckily lunch is after this period, and I have Simon in this class. Simon walked me in and we sat down. I looked around the room just to see Jace Lightwood staring at me…<em>again<em>. Why did he look at me so much? I caught him looking at me _all the time_. I mean I've heard lots of things about him to know he's a player that he sleeps with ever girl he goes out with. Is it possible he's interested in me? No, he can't be. I'm quiet, antisocial, lonely, and I'm not very pretty either, and he's outgoing, athletic, social, and gorgeous. Oh God, now I'm thinking about him. Just then the bell rang and Jace turned around.

"Okay class, today, we'll be learning about-"the door opened.

"Uh, hi, Mr. Starkweather I'm your new student. Maia Roberts?"

"Oh yes! I nearly forgot. Take a seat anywhere you like," she went and sat next to Isabelle Lightwood "anyway today we'll be learning about-"

But I had already zoned out I already knew everything to know about this subject might as well daydream. I looked at Simon he was leaning on his arm, and just staring at the board. I knew that look, he wasn't paying attention either. I looked at Jace again, just to see him looking at me. What did he want from me?

Before I knew it class was over and we were all on our way to lunch.

"Hey I think we should say hi to the new girl. Don't you think?" I shrugged "Okay come on."

We walked over to her, Isabelle, and Jace then Simon said "Uh, your name is Maia right?" she nodded "Well, hi I'm Simon and this Clary." He said introducing me.

"Hi I'm Maia. So what's this school like?"

"Just ask Isabelle it's kind of boring."

"Don't worry if you hang out with me you'll always have fun." Isabelle said.

"Yes, because you're not boring at all Isabelle." Jace said sarcastically. And I looked at him again, and he was staring at me again.

"Shut up, Jace she's more exciting than your life." Simon smiled at Isabelle.

Oh Simon, could your crush be any more obvious?

"As a pathetic comeback as that was I will do you a favor, why don't you and your friend here sit with us at lunch?" Simon and Isabelle looked surprised.

"Uhhh, you ok with that Clary?" I shrugged. "Um, I guess so. Sure why not?"

"Goodie!" Isabelle yelled and Maia smiled.

Isabelle grabbed Simon's wrist and started pulling him forward. Maia close behind her, and soon they were out of sight. I slowly walked toward the cafeteria. With Jace right beside me.

"So, Clary what kinds of stuff do you like?" Jace said. I just kept on walking.

"What do you like to do?' he asked again.

He hesitated. "What's your family like?"

That made me stop, what right did he have asking me these questions?

"Stop asking me questions." I whispered.

"What?"

"I said stop asking me questions."I said more sternly. "You have no right to get into my business. And I will also appreciate it if you would stop looking at me all the time."

I turned and left for the cafeteria after that. I left him looking at me, I was shocked at myself. Never in my entire life have I spoken to someone like that before. Jace Lightwood what have you done to me?

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! :)**

He's looking at me, why is he looking at me? Ugh, Simon I know you're drooling over Isabelle but can you at least pay enough attention to me, and notice that Jace is still looking at me and tell him to stop? I couldn't even ignore Jace, because after about two minutes I stopped paying attention to their conversation. I don't even know what they're talking about anymore. I looked at Jace again, and this time I looked into his eyes. They were beautiful just like the rest of him; they were gold, and luminous. He reminded me of a lion; mighty and majestic, strong and powerful. He knew I was looking at him and he smiled. I should probably look away, but I can't. And for some reason seeing him smile gave me happiness and I smiled. It wasn't a forced smile like all of my smiles usually are, and I liked it. I missed smiling so much.

"Yeah, Clary can come too." Maia said.

"Great, Clary do you-"Simon broke off. He looked at me.

"Clary?" he said. That brought me out of my trance.

"What?" I said.

"Clary you were _smiling_."

"Yeah people smile all the time." Isabelle said.

"Yeah but Clary-"he cut off. "Never mind, anyway Clary the three of us were going to see Captain America tomorrow. Do you want to come with us?" I shook my head, Jace laughed.

"I don't think she wants to ruin your date, boy." Jace said.

"It's not a date, and most important is that Simon is just as much as a boy as you are." said Maia.

"Yes, thank you so much for clearing that up Maia." Jace said sarcastically.

"Whatever, anyway we better go now. I think Lunch is over anyway."

"Yeah your right, Simon can you walk me and Maia to class? I'm in your next period and Maia's class is just down the hall." Isabelle said.

"I don't know. I mean I still have to walk Clary." I put my arm on his shoulder, and gave him a look that said. "I'm Fine."

"Are you sure, Clary?" I nodded my head. "Well all right then come on ladies. See you later, Clary." He waved then left, leaving me alone with Jace again.

"Well Clary since I'm in your next class, would you like me to walk you?" he said.

Jace knew I was in that class? That was the only class he didn't constantly stare at me. I nodded anyway though I wasn't used to going to class alone. Simon usually walked me then ran to his class. But Jace's company was different it almost felt safe.  
>"So I guess that you won't be apologizing for how you spoke to me earlier? I have to tell you the truth I was hurt." I could tell he was being sarcastic.<p>

"I see no reason to apologize." Why am I talking? It'll just encourage him.

He stopped and turned to look at me. "Like I said it hurt my feelings."

"You have feelings?"

"You have no idea."

My voice dropped down to a whisper. "Yeah I'm sure."

He was looking in my eyes now. "Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

He tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear. "We're going to be late." I said nervously.

"Clary you know just as much as I do that Mr. Henry is always late." His face moved closer to mine.

"I still think we should go now."

"Are you sure?" he said, his face still close to mine. His hand was stroking my cheek now and I found myself hoping he wouldn't stop.

"I-I don't know." Why did I say that? His face moved a little closer to mine. Now my heart was pounding.

I quickly turned away. "I really think we should go now." I said.

He sighed. "Okay, fine." And I think he actually sounded disappointed.

* * *

><p>This class was theater it was my favorite class. Jace was sitting right next to me; I still have no idea what happened in the hall. What did Jace want from me? Did he want what he got from every girl? Is this just his way of getting a girl? It probably is, well it isn't going to work with me. I go through enough crap as it is. I don't need to add anything to the list.<p>

"Anyway class, for the next two weeks you will be working with partners to create a small 5 minute play." Mr. Evans said. Just then the bell rang. "I will be assigning you partners tomorrow!" he called after us as we all left.

Once we were out into the hall, Jace stopped me. "Clary listen about what happened earlier-"

"Save it, I don't want you or your player crap. I'm miserable enough as it is and I don't need this." I said, why did I just say that? How does he get me to talk so much?

"You're miserable?"

"No! Get away from me and don't ever talk to me or look at me again. If you do, I'll make sure I won't talk or look at you." I shoved his chest and walked away.

* * *

><p>Jace's P.O.V<p>

I watched Clary walk away. And I felt a pang of sadness and sympathy. How does she do this to me? I've never really felt sorry for anyone else before, so why now? She just always seemed so troubled, like no matter how hard she tried she couldn't feel happy. When I caught her looking at me at lunch I smiled, then she smiled. A real smile not a fake one. And I felt like I was the thing that made her smile, and that gave me more joy than anything ever had. Then she just said she was miserable and that she never wanted to see me again and that made me miserable. Gosh, happy, sad, sympathetic, miserable…this is more emotion than I've felt all week. Anyway I still don't know what's making her so sad. I think I know, but I need to make sure. She needs to learn how to live her life, not hide in the shadows all the time. And I think I know how to get her to talk to me.

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behold Chapter three! :))**

Clary's P.O.V

"Jace what are you doing here?" I asked. We were in my room.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Um, no. You can't. You see this is _my_ room."

"I still say that I could." He knelt down beside my bed where I was.

"So, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I just had to see you." He whispered back.

"W-What?"

"Clary what have you done to me?"

"I still don't understand."

His hand stroked my cheek. "Then maybe you won't need to."

His face moved closer to mine. "Jace, what are you doing? No."

"It's okay you can close your eyes and think of England if you want."

"I've never been to England." I said, but closed my eyes.

It was seconds before his lips were crashing against mine. I don't know why I'm letting him kiss me. But I just feel like I need it, to know what it's like. And I actually feel happy. The kiss is soft but yet strong, I put my hand around Jace's neck and pull him closer to me. I feel like there's nothing else in the world besides me and Jace. That we were the only two things in the world, and I feel even happier. I feel weightless and like I'm crashing into him. I never even knew I could feel this way. Then Jace drew away.

"You look disappointed." Jace said in a cocky tone.

"Shut up." I said and I gave him a short kiss.

"_Clarissa_!" I froze immediately. I would know that voice anywhere.

Just then the door flew open and there stood Valentine, my father. By instinct I screamed and closed my eyes and turned away. Then I heard a sound I don't know what it was, it sounded like a knife being thrown and a thousand spiders. Then I heard Jace scream, and I looked at him he was on the ground with blood pouring out of his back. I quickly got out of bed and onto the floor next to Jace. I pulled him into my lap and tears were streaming down my face. I checked for a pulse and…nothing. That's when my body was shaking with sobs. I was whimpering his name, begging him to come back. Then I heard my father laughing. And it's the most evil thing I've ever heard. I looked at him then. He was looking at me in my now blood stained white nightgown, and his eyes were were black and there was something there, something sinister that I can't decide. I looked back down at Jace, and I cried even more.

"How pathetic you are Clarissa. Everything is over." He said to me.

"No." I said. "No, you're wrong! I will kill you, I will avenge him!"

* * *

><p>I woke to Jon tugging me, what the heck was that? That dream was a weird dream. First I kiss Jace then, my dad walks in and murders him, then I actually cry, then I swear to avenge Jace. All the makings of a weird dream.<p>

"Clary are you ok? You were crying and talking in your sleep." Jon said.

"I was what was I saying?"

"You said no, Jace, and then you said 'No your wrong. I will kill you, I will avenge him.' And that is what made me wake you up."

"Sorry nightmare."

"I kind of figured. What was it about?"

"Ummm, someone killed a unicorn whose name was Jace?"

"That's good enough for me." He said and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"And the last pair of partners is Clary and Jace." Mr. Henry said.<p>

What? But I was doing so well avoiding him! Now I have to work with him? This is crap! Perfect way to end a Friday.

"Hey partner." Oh no.

"Do you want to come to come to my house after school? We could work on the project." I turned around and of course Jace was there.

"Do I even have choice?"

"Not really."

I groaned. "I'll call my brother." I whined.

* * *

><p>Jace's P.O.V<p>

"Dude you live in a mansion!" she said.

"What? Why no, this house is just really big"

"Stop being sarcastic."

"Me sarcastic? Noooooo." I said sarcastically. And she laughed, actually laughed. I've never heard her laugh before.

"Why Clary you laughing? Does this mean you forgive me for whatever I did yesterday to upset you?"

"No."

"What were you even mad at me about?" I asked as we went inside.

"You were going to kiss me!"

"_And_? Do you even _know_ how many girls would love to be in your position?"

"Your mom?"

"Okay now that's just cruel."

She laughed again I love her laugh. I don't even know why I just do. So, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. And started walking up the stairs to my room.

"Jace!" she screamed and started hitting me with her small fists. "Jace put me down! Jace put me down now! Jace I'm afraid of heights! I'm not used to being this high!" that made me stop, right in front of my bedroom door.

"What that makes no sense your head is like 4 1/2 feet above the ground!"

"Yeah so?"

"Stop lying Clary."

"Darn."

I walked in my room and closed the door then I put her down. She looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes, then she playfully slapped me.

"Why Miss I have never met a woman with such rude behavior!" I said with a bad British accent.

"Wow that was pathetic. Okay so what will the play be about?"

I groaned. "Do we have to work?"

"Well what else did you have in mind?"

"What normal people do, talk?"

"Fine but were working tomorrow."

"YAY! I would much rather work tomorrow."

"Okay let me start the conversation with a question. Why do you always look at me?"

I hesitated, should I tell her? No I will just partly tell her. "You, just…catch my attention."

"You're keeping something from me." How does she do that?

"Fine you remind me of me."

"We're the least bit alike."

"Or are we? Okay now let me ask you a question. You are best friends with that kid Simon. But you hardly talk to him or anyone else. So, why do you talk to me so much?"

She blushed and looked down. It was about a minute before she actually spoke. "I guess I just feel safe around you. Even though I shouldn't. I've heard things about you; you've slept with every girl you've gone out the girl with. And you're probably just using me. Just like all your other toys."

She got up and went toward the door.

"Wait, Clary!" I grabbed her wrist. "Is that what you told me off for yesterday? Because you thought I was using you?" she nodded. "Clary, no I'm not using you. All of those things you've heard are lies."

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"Those are all things my ex-girlfriends and jealous football guys say about me. They just all decided to make me sound like a jerk."

"Wait that means-"

"That I'm a virgin? Yup, 100%."

She was silent for a while. "Wow, Jace I'm sorry. I guess I misjudged you."

"Don't be sorry. Just don't say anything. I got a reputation to hold up." She laughed. Then looked at her wrist.

"Jace you can let go now you know." Then I realized I was still holding her wrist. But the thing is I didn't want to let go.

"Who said I want to let go?" I whispered. She blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry." I said.

She smiled. "Don't be."

**Hi. Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Hope you like this chapter. And remember to review! Is anybody else mad that Jamie Campell Bower is Jace?**

I opened the door and mom and dad were fighting just as expected.

"He's going Jocelyn and that's that!"

"You can't do that! I won't let you do it!"

"I'm the man in this house! What I say goes!"

"_NOOOOOO_! If he goes I go!"

Are they talking about Jon? No, no, no, no what are they talking about? I ran upstairs to his room I knocked on the door and Jon opened it. I had to talk to him.

"Are they fighting about you?" His eyes slightly widened he was surprised I was talking.

"Come in." he said. I came in and sat on the bed.

He sat down next to me. "Dad wants to send me to military school."

"NO! He can't! I need you Jon!"

"Shh, shh. Clary you don't need me. I know you; you're so strong, and wonderful. You don't even know how amazing you are Clary." I was crying now. He cupped my face in his hands, and started wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"Why does he want to send you to military school?" I whimpered.

"Progress reports came in. I'm failing one of my college courses by two points."

"That's no reason to send you away."

"I know Clare-Bear. I know." Then Mom burst in.

"Kids. Pack anything you want to take were leaving."

"What?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on were leaving we need to go. Hurry and get your stuff we'll need to leave in five minutes. Okay?"

We both nodded. "Good. Now hurry."

She left and I burst into my room. I grabbed a bag and started grabbing clothes and stuffing them in there not even pausing to make sure anything matched. I can't believe it I've been scared of my father for 18 years, well 11 actually. But could we really be leaving? I was stuffed a brush, shoes, toothpaste, and my sketchbook and colored pencils . I went into the hallway and went to Jon's room he had just opened the door and smiled.

"You ready?" I nodded. "Good."

"Come on kids we need to go, now!"

"Oh please where do you think you're going to go? Australia? You'll be back in two hours!"

Mom kept silent and we raced down the stairs, her messenger bag was on one shoulder and she grabbed both our hands and we started to leave.

"You all are so stupid just what do you think you'll be without me? You are so stupid Jocelyn! You're so stupid! You are a stupid bitch!"

Jon opened the door and we started walking toward the car. And we piled in. I was in the back, mom was driving, and Jon was shotgun.

"See you later honey! Have a good trip! Hey Jonathon I'll look at the military brochures! And sweet Clary! I'll be waiting for _you_!" Mom was quickly backing out of the drive way and onto the street.

"See you in two hours!" And we left leaving him and the house behind.

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. We've been scared for eleven years. And now we're leaving fear in the distance.

"Mom where are we going?" Jon asked.

"I need to call Luke and ask him if we can stay over you two be quiet. Okay?" We both nodded.

She dialed the number o her cell phone and waited. "Luke? Listen I left Valentine…Yes I did and I have the kids with me, and we need a place to stay I brought money but I don't want all of it going on a hotel. Do you think we could stay over there?…Thanks Luke so much! We'll only be there till we find a apartment. Okay I'll see you there bye." She sighed.

"Are you sure we'll all fit in Luke's apartment?" Jon said.

"It's a two bedroom apartment. I can go in Luke's room and you two can share the guest room."

"If you say so."

"Clary dear, you're okay with this aren't you?"

"Mom, I've never been so relieved in my entire life." I saw her smile in the mirror.

"I'm so glad I have you two. You're all I have."

* * *

><p>Once we got to Luke's door he was already waiting there for us. He smiled widely. I went up and hugged him. Luke was always like part of the family. He's probably more of like a father to me than Valentine was. He shook Jon's hand. "It's good to see you again Jon. It's been a while and I see you've grown into a fine young man."<p>

"Thanks Luke."

Mom hugged Luke and squeezed him. He closed his eyes and he looked like he wanted to remember that moment forever.

"Thank you so much Luke. I can't even tell you how much of a relief this is." She let go.

"Let's all go inside." And we went in.

"Clary, Jon that room over there is your room. Jocelyn you can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch-"

"No you will not! Luke this is your house you can get your room and _I'll_ sleep on the couch."

"Jocelyn I really don't mind you're the guest I'll sleep on the couch."

"No-"

"Or you two could just share the room." Jon said.

"Luke?" Mom said.

He sighed. "I guess so."

Mom turned and went in the room. Luke looked pleased, and went in the room after her. Then me and Jon decided to look at our new room.

* * *

><p>Jace's P.O.V<p>

Okay I've decided Clary is really cute. It doesn't mean I like her. I'm just saying she's cute. I like her red hair and green eyes. She was really good company this afternoon. I just wish I knew her better. Well she's coming over tomorrow at one, I want to make her smile again. I hope we can make a decent play.

"Jace dinner!" Isabelle screamed.

"Did you make it?"

"No it's pizza!"

"Coming!"

I ran to the kitchen and got three pieces of pizza.

"Thanks." Then I turned to leave.

"Wait! Jace! Where are you going?" Izzy said.

"To my room?"

"No you are not! You will sit here with Alec and I and eat!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes that was Max's rule."

I sighed did she always have to make me feel bad? "Fine."

I grabbed a plate and put my pizza on top of it, then sat down.

"So Jace, how was your date with Clary?"

I dropped my pizza on the plate. "What?"

"You know your date with Clary."

"It wasn't a date we had a project to do."

"Okay then what are you guys doing?" Alec said.

"Well actually I didn't feel like doing any work so-"

"You let Clary do all the work?" Isabelle said.

"Jace!" Alec said.

"NO! She said that we would just do the work tomorrow. And we just talked the entire time."

"Oh then it was a date." Alec said.

"No! She's just a friend."

"Okay yesterday you barley knew her and now she's your friend?" Isabelle said.

"It sounds like it was a date." Alec said.

I sighed. "Fine whatever floats your boats weirdos."

** REVIEW! smiley face style! :):):):)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y'all are the bee's knees. and so much more...kiding**

Clary's P.O. V

_I was fighting to breath the smoke was overwhelming I could barely see. My eyes were burning and my lungs were screaming. It felt like my throat was closing up. Every breath I took felt like the fire itself was going down my throat and into my lungs. I tried crawling away but I kept getting even more lost. I finally just stopped and rested I was just making the situation worse._

"_Help!" I screamed. "Mom! Luke! Jon! Help me!" I hung my head and took in a suffocating breath. "JACE! Jace help!"_

"_Clary?" Jace? What was he doing here?_

"_Clary where are you? Clary!"_

"_Over here!"_

"_Clary!" I looked up and saw Jace. He knelt down beside me._

"_What are you doing here Jace?"_

"_Looking for you."_

"_Jace-"_

"_Clary we don't have long."_

_I nodded my head. "Okay."_

_He put his arm around me and helped me up. He started to lead me through but I could barely see._

"_Jace are you sure you know where you're going?"_

"_Well not necessarily."_

"_What?"_

"_Clary I need you to trust me, okay?"_

_I stayed silent._

"_Clary?" I couldn't speak._

_He stopped and turned to look at me, he stared into my eyes and for a moment I saw his golden eyes. _

"_Clary say you trust me please. I need you to say you trust me." I looked back into his eyes and for a moment completely forgot the situation we were in._

"_I trust you." I said before I could stop the words._

_I think I saw him smile and he pulled me in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him. I could feel my heart pounding. He pulled away._

"_Come on. I need to get you out of here."_

_We ran through door, and hallways. I didn't even know where we were. Then Jace came to a stop. _

"_Okay I think I know where we are. Let's go."_

_We started running again. "We're almost there Clary! We're almost out." I let out a joyous laugh. _

_Suddenly part of the ceiling in front of us fell along with the flames. I screamed and Jace cursed. He pulled me around and we started running the other way. Then we heard a large creak and Jace pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his waist. _

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Clary. I love you." Jace said. _

_Just then a huge beam fell from the ceiling. And just before it crashed on us I heard._

"_I told you I would find you Clarrissa."_

* * *

><p>I woke to Jon nudging me awake. I was sweating and panting hard.<p>

"Are you _okay_ Clay? You were screaming…well actually it was more like squealing but yeah you know."

"Y-Yeah I'm fine .I just had a dream that I was talking to a fish then a unicorn came and killed me." He gave me an odd look. "Yeah, I don't know."

"Clary that's the second time you've had a dream about a unicorn are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to go to sleep."

"Okay if you say so."

I laid back down. I wasn't about to tell Jon what I was really dreaming about, to be honest it was so frightening I'm afraid to go back to sleep. If I closed my eyes I could still see the entire dream. The smoke, the heat, the fire. How am I supposed to get to sleep now?

* * *

><p>Jace's P.O.V<p>

"Jace, we got a B plus on our project!" Clary yelled from across the stage.

"OH. MY. GOSH, okay. Does this mean I get a victory hug? " I said.

"Eww, no that's disgusting."

"Hurtful…" I surprisingly was hurt.

"Said the guy who said I was short."

"That's different it's an actual fact."

"Ms. Fray!" Mr. Henry called after Ckary. "You got a note from the office, you're going home early."

She took the blue note from his hands. "I am?"

"Apparently."

"Um, ok thanks." He walked away, and she started gathering up her stuff.

"Who's picking you up?" I asked.

She looked at the note. "According to the note my brother."

"Any idea why you're leaving?"

She shook her head. "No but I have a bad feeling. I better go Jace, bye."

"Bye." I watched her leave and I couldn't help but feel empty.

* * *

><p>Clary's P.O.V<p>

I got to the office and Jon was checking me out. After that we went out into the parking lot.

"Why are you picking me up?" I asked nervously.

He stopped at the car, he looked up, and sucked in a breath. "He found us."

**So the evil father returns!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. And I really hope you like this chapter. Because I really enjoyed writing it. Well here you go and remember to review!**

Clary's P.O.V

The news hit me like a ton of bricks.

"_What_?" I gasped.

"Clary get in the car I'll talk to you in there."

I nodded my head and got in the car. How could he have found us? We were only away from him for like a week. Did he have to ruin this for us so quickly?

"How did he find us?" I asked.

Jonathon sighed. "Today when I got to Luke's for lunch…there was a note under the door."

There was a moment of silence.

"And? What did it say?" I asked nervously.

He hesitated.

"Jonathon what did the note say."

He sighed. "It said that he was going to get you."

"What?" I was breathing harder and quicker now.

"Do you have the note? Let me see it!"

"I don't have it Clary."

"I want to see it."

"We'll be at Luke's soon enough you can see it then."

* * *

><p>"Give it to me." I said to my mom when I and Jon got to Luke's.<p>

"Clary I don't know if you should see this." Her eyes were red from crying.

"Mom." I said.

She nodded and handed it to me.

I started to read.

_My sweet family,_

_I have to admit I was surprised when you didn't come back, but then I remembered where else to go than Jocelyn's old friend's house? I have a message for all of you. To Jocelyn, have a nice marriage with your friend. I'm sure the affair was splendid before. To Jonathon, I had high hopes for you before I realized how stupid you were. Enjoy being homeless I heard it is much better these days. And to my sweet dear Clarrissa, I still have high hopes for you and I expect you to achieve my goals. I will make sure you do. I'm coming for you dear._

_Valentine_

I suddenly felt dizzy and fell in a chair and started to cry. Soon my mom and brother came and hugged me, making soothing noises but nothing could calm me.

"Jonathon can you drive me to Simon's?" I said through tears.

"Yeah."

"Come home soon Clary." My mom said. "Make sure you don't stay too late." I just nodded my head.

* * *

><p>"Call me when you're ready to come home, okay Clary?" I nodded.<p>

I jumped out and walked up to the door, then rang the doorbell. Jon waited till the door opened to drive away. Simon's mom was in the door.

"Hi Clary." She said with a smile

I smiled. "Hi Mrs. Lewis is Simon home?"

"Sorry Clary, he went to Isabelle's house. But she lives at the last house just down the block if you want to go see him."

"I'll do that, thanks."

"Anytime Clary, bye."

"Bye." I said and I started to walk down the block.

* * *

><p>Jace's P.O.V<p>

I opened the door and Clary was there. I have to admit I was surprised to see her there.

"Clary?"

"Hi Jace, is Simon here? His mom said he would be here."

"Well Simon went to the movies with Maia and Isabelle."

"Oh, um…okay can I use your phone to call my brother?"

"Sure come in."

She nodded her head, and stepped inside. She had that look in her eyes the look she always had before I met her.

"Where's the phone?" she asked.

"In the kitchen I'll get it for you."

I walked in the kitchen and grabbed the phone. When I walked back out Clary was sitting on the stairs with her face in her hands. She was crying.

"Clary? Clary, what's wrong?"

I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Shhh, Clary it's okay. It's okay; everything is going to be okay." She shoved herself away from me.

"How do you know that Jace? How do you know that? You have no idea what I'm going through! You are _the last person_ who I would ever want to listen to!"

I felt a sudden surge of anger who was she to tell me this?

"Excuse me? Clary at least you have your mom, at least you have your brother, at least you have Simon! You have no idea what it's like to be afraid all your life and to be alone, never knowing what's going to happen to you!"

"How do you know that? How do you know I don't feel like that?"

"I just do, Clary!"

"Oh so I assume you've felt like that before!"

"As a matter of fact Clary have!"

"HOW!" she screeched.

"I'm not going to tell you Clary!"

"That's because you don't know how it feels."

"Think whatever you want Clary. Here's the damn phone." I said handing it to her she didn't reach for it.

"Your biggest alone moment was probably when you got separated from your parents at the store. I hear that can be really traumatizing."

That's it.

"SHUT UP CLARY! STOP ACTING LIKE A BITCH! _YOU'RE SO STUPID_!"

She fell to the floor and started crying even harder. Just then I realized she was on the floor because of me. I scared her. I did that to her, she's already scarred and lost and I just made it worse.

I kneeled down next to her. "Clary I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I lost my temper, you just hit a nerve Clary I'm sorry."

I reached out to touch her but she flinched away. My heart dropped.

"Clary I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

I reached out and touched her she flinched but let me touch her. I pulled her to me, lifted her up, and sat on the stairs with her in my lap. I heard thunder outside, it was raining.

"Shhh, Clary."

"Jace?" she looked up at me with her green eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes what is it?"

She closed her eyes. "Sing."

I sighed and started to sing.

_Little child be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger I am here tonight__  
><em>_Little child be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight__  
><em>_And someday you'll know that nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning__  
><em>_Little child be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight__  
><em>_Little child be not afraid _

_The wind makes creatures of our trees _

_And the branches to hands _

_They're not real, understand _

_And I am here tonight and someday you'll know that nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning__  
><em>_For you know, once even I was a little child and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight__  
><em>_Well, now I am grown_

_And these days have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close__  
><em>_And I hope that you'll know that nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land and forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see _

_In the morning__  
><em>_everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_

"Jace?"

"Yeah Clary?"

"I'm sorry I was mean."

"It's okay Clary." I said stroking her cheek.

**So what did you think? I'll probably need 25 reviews for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love all who reviewed. **

Clary's P.O.V.

I woke up in Jace's arms suddenly the events that had happened before washed over me, and I frowned remembering the things I said to him.

"Morning princess," Jace said.

"Hi how long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour, I carried you up to my room after you feel asleep."

I looked around just now noticing we were on the bed in Jace's room. "I'm sorry about the things I said to you Jace."

He cupped my face in his hands, which made my heart leap for some weird reason. "No Clary, I'm the one that should be saying sorry I yelled, I_ scared_ you."

I flinched remembering his hurtful words that had brought back so many memories. "But you said that after I was…well mean."

"Clary I shouldn't have lost my temper. It was my fault."

"I'm still sorry for what I said Jace. It's just that…I don't think you know how I feel so I…just got angry."

He sighed and scooted closer. "Clary I'm going to tell you something that not many people now. In fact the only people who do know are the Lightwoods." He hesitated then lifted the sleeves of his black, long sleeved shirt revealing many white little scars that I hadn't noticed before.

"I was abused as a child." I looked up stunned. "My dad had anger issues and well he liked to take his anger out on me and my mom. Then my mom got into drugs and alcohol…she came home drunk sometimes and my dad would get mad and hit her, then me because I always watched frozen in fear. I didn't really have any friends, neither did my parents, we were kind of an antisocial family. My grandparent's well I don't know what happened to them. I've never met them. We talked to neighbors sometimes not usually though, so I was always afraid to talk to other people. Afraid that if I said one thing wrong I would be hit again. I was completely alone in the world, since I didn't necessarily trust my mom. One time she got mad at me while she was drunk and threw vodka in my face, then pelted me with pills. Of course she apologized afterward but I still didn't exactly trust her. But do you know what the weird thing is? Even after everything my parents did I always felt like I did something wrong. And I would blame myself… didn't get the pillow fast enough, I said something bad, I asked for too much. I was only about six at the time so I didn't know any better. Then when I was about nine Child Protective Services came apparently some of our neighbors kept a close eye on us and said they sometimes heard yells or screams. They were concerned because of me, and called Child Protective Services, when they finally had me admit to everything that had been happening they took me away. They put me in a foster home where the Lightwoods found me. I think my parents went to jail I'm not sure… Clary do you remember when I used to stare at you a lot?"

I nodded. "You still do." I noted.

He smiled, "Clary that's because you reminded me of myself when I was little, not that I'm calling you _that_ short but yeah."

I started to put the pieces together. "You noticed me. I mean you knew what was happening didn't you? Because you went through the same thing."

"Yup, but I wasn't sure and you didn't want to talk to me, so I went to Mr. Henry and asked him to assign us as partners," I opened my mouth in shock and a crooked smile came on his face.

"_You asked for us to be partners_?" I asked still shocked.

"You seem surprised." He said with the same crooked, but perfect smile.

"I am, I mean you-you just walked up right up to our teacher and just randomly asked him if we could be partners?"

"Pretty much. Now Clary I told you my story now you tell me yours."

I sighed. "My dad he's kind of abusive he's never hit me specifically but that's only because my brother takes the beatings for me. He takes the blame for me I don't want him to take it for me. I just get so scared. It's like I'm weak and helpless that I'm at his mercy. And my mom-oh my gosh my _mom_. She gets scared too but she has too stay strong I don't know how she does it, and I just hate myself because she can be so strong and I'm so weak-"Jace's hands stopped me they were cupping my face and his thumbs were wiping away tears I didn't even know had fallen.

"You're not weak Clary you're strong. And you don't need to cry right now Clary, I'm here."Jace said.

I smiled and looked down; suddenly Jace pulled himself closer to me. Then slowly but carefully he kissed my forehead. I felt my blood boil and there was heat all over me like fire, I looked up into his golden eyes they were smiling.

"Do you always have to blush? It's hilarious." Jace said.

I looked down blushing even more. "Anyway what were you saying?"

"Well my dad just thinks things are always worse than they seem. He blames my mom for things she has no control over. So, anyway about a week ago he was going to send my brother off to military school…and that was the last straw for my mom we left after that. We've been staying at my Mom's friend's house. And we've been happy."

"I noticed you were happier this week."He said with a smile.

I nodded. "Yeah but then we got a letter saying he was going to get me." I put my head in my hands and started to cry.

Suddenly Jace's arms were around me holding me. I rested my head against his chest as sobs racked through my body.

* * *

><p>Jace's P.O.V<p>

I'm holding her, she's in my arms, and she's in _pain_ and it hurts me, though I don't know why. I leaned down and kissed her head again sending the same wave of heat and sparks…I liked it. So, I leaned down and kissed her cheek, then her neck, and then I started to kiss her collar bone. My lips lingered there still kissing her. She wasn't crying anymore but she didn't push me away either, just then her arms wrapped around me pulling me closer she rested her head on my shoulder letting me kiss her. My lips were on her neck now I don't ever want to stop, I was still holding her she was so close.

"Jace were home!" Izzy yelled.

Clary pushed herself away from me and I have never wanted to kill Izzy as much as I did now. Clary looked surprised but she was glowing I must have too.

"Jace where are you!" _That_ was Maia.

I cleared my throat so I didn't sound hysterical. "Up here! Be there in a second!"

"Come on." I said to Clary.

She smiled and jumped up. We walked down the hall and down the stairs. At the end of the stairs Simon, Maia, and Isabelle were waiting they all seemed to be surprised that Clary was here.

"Clary what are you doing here?" Simon asked.

"Well I came to your house looking for you but you weren't there and your Mom said I could find you here. But you went to the movies so Jace said I could wait here until you came back."

"Oh well sorry I would have waited for you if I knew you were coming."

"It's all right."

"Yeah I wish you would have come with us I think you and I could be really good friends." Izzy said.

"Yeah maybe you can hang out with us sometime." Maia said.

"Oh I know! Are you doing anything tonight Clary?" Isabelle said.

"No why?"

"Well maybe if you want to you can spend the night with me and Maia; she was spending the night anyway. Do you think you could?"

"Well I would have to ask my mom-"

"Great you can call and ask!"

"Well I don't have any clothes…"

"You can borrow mine." Isabelle said. "They'll probably be a bit big on you but they'll do."

"Isabelle I don't think you necessarily asked her if she wanted to." I said.

"Oh well-you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Um no it's fine. I'll call and ask."

"Great!"

**Any suggestions? Please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all I need to apologize I accidently deleted this story, I put a new story up last night and afterwards I realized a mistake and so I decided to delete it so I could fix it and I wasn't paying attention and I deleted this story. This could only happen to me...so anyway sorry and if you guys could try to replace the reviews that would make me happy.**

Clary's P.O.V

"Are you sure you want to stay Clary?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm sure."

"Why?" _Because Jace is here_.

"Because they're Simon's friends and they're really nice. I just want to get to know them better."

"Well okay Clary it's probably better for you to stay away from here right now. Wait but you don't have any clothes-"

"I can borrow some of Isabelle's, Mom."

"We'll alright. Just call when you're ready to be picked up."

"Okay Mom, love you, bye."

"Bye, Clary, love you."

I hung up the phone. _I'm spending the night in Jace's house!_ Isabelle walked in.

"Sooo, what did she saaay?" She sang.

"I can stay." I said.

"Oh my gosh this is great! We're going to have so much fun! Maia Clary's staying!"

"That's great!" She called from inside the living room.

"I hope you guys get along!" Simon yelled.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into Clary?" Jace yelled.

I just laughed. "Shut up Jace!" Isabelle yelled back. "Come on Clary let's go into the living room."

I walked in and sat down on the sofa Jace put in a movie, and turned off the lights then came out and sat next to me, I smiled at that. The movie started it was Marley and Me. Simon was on a chair, and Maia and Isabelle were on the other side of the couch. As soon as the movie started Jace put his hand in mine, I was surprised that I let him, and his thumbs traced over my knuckles. He scooted a little closer to me so our entire arms were touching and a surge of warmth went through me, I liked being near him, so I rested my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The movie went by really fast with Jace next to me, but after it was done Simon went home, Jace went to his room, and Maia, Isabelle, and I went upstairs to Isabelle's room. The three of us sat on the bed.<p>

"Let's play a random question game." Maia said.

"What?" I said.

"A random question game, come on Clary, haven't you played this game before?" Isabelle said.

"Umm nooo…I'm not sure I want to."

"No you have to." Isabelle said.

"It's nothing bad Clary it's not like we're playing a drinking game."Maia said.

"Can we?" Isabelle said raising an eyebrow.

"No." I said.

"I'm not sure I can trust you drunk Izzy." Maia said.

"Whatever, now can we play the game?"

"Sure." I said.

"Great! You ask a question first Maia."

"Okay, um Clary if you could choose between having goats or potatoes in the world, which would you choose?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A random question, question! Answer the question!" Isabelle and Maia said at the same time.

I laughed. "Okay, okay I would rather have potatoes in the world."

"But I like goats!" Isabelle said.

"I don't, when I was little I leaned over to pick something up and some goat came over and rammed me in the butt."Isabelle and I burst out laughing, "Yeah laugh all you want, but I'll be the one laughing when a goat kills you when you're sleeping!"

Isabelle stopped laughing right away. "How cruel you take that back right away."

"Yeah okay, Clary it's time for you to ask a question."

"Okay Maia if Marry Poppins asked if she could take you to Wonderland to visit Alice, would you go?"

"Hell yes!"

"Okay Izzy," Maia said, "If a comet was going to hit the Earth tomorrow, what would you do?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Get drunk."

"Typical."

"And again we face that frightful image." I said.

Isabelle laughed. "Okay Clary….do you want to make out with Jace?"

I felt my eyes widen and my face get red. "NO! What are you talking about?" I said a little too quickly.

"That's a good question Izzy." Maia noted.

"I know right? I thought it was a good one."

"No I do not want to make out with Jace!"

"You're right you want to do other things like-"

"ISABELLE. I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. MAKE OUT. WITH. JACE."

"Oh come_ on _Clary!" Maia said.

"You do know we saw you two holding hands and you with your head on his shoulder during the movie right?" Isabelle said.

I opened my mouth to protest but then just dropped my head. "Is it that obvious I like him?"

"Pretty much." They both said.

"Have you two kissed?" Isabelle asked.

"No-well not really."

"What do you mean 'not really'? Either you did or you didn't." Maia said.

"Well earlier he started to kiss my neck and I let him…does that count?"

"No it has to be on the lips." Isabelle said as if it was a rule.

"How do you feel about him like really." Maia said.

I sighed. "I don't know but I really like him. Sometimes I just want to be near him, you know? Like I'm not complete until he's there."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" They both sang.

"Anyway back to the game?"

"Yeah, who's turn is it?"

"Yours."

"Okay Isabelle-"

"Clary." She interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Call me Izzy."

I laughed. "Okay then Izzy, if they were going to make a movie based on our lives who would you want to play you?"

"Okay first of all that would be awesome, and second of all I would want Katie McGrath to play me."

"I have no idea who that is." Maia said.

"You wouldn't she's an Irish actress."

* * *

><p>I woke up on Izzy's bed and next to me were Isabelle and Maia. I looked at the clock and it read 2:04 am I groaned and got up and went to the bathroom, which was right next to Jace's room. I opened the door, pulled down my pants, sat on the toilet, and started to pee, while humming my going pee song. <strong>(Sorry I just noticed that in books and movies people never go to the bathroom so I decided to put this in there.) <strong>When I was done I got some toilet paper, wiped myself, pulled up my pants, and flushed the toilet. Then I went and washed my hands with soap and water. When I got out of the bathroom and into the hallway I noticed some soft piano music coming from Jace's room. What was he doing this late at night? I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard him say.

I opened the door and saw Jace lying down on the bed I closed the door and laid down next to him, our faces were inches apart.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi," I closed my eyes, "what are you doing up this late at night?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I asked you first."

"I couldn't fall asleep."

"Why?"

"You mean to tell me you were awake this entire time?"

"Yeah."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I was thinking of you."

I opened my eyes shocked, his hand came over and his fingers entwined in mine. I looked into his eyes and they looked tired and lost.

"Jace-"I said turning over to my side. "What's wrong?"

His free hand came up and cupped my face his fingers started to play with my hair. "You like me, you let me hold your hand, you let me kiss your neck, you put your head on my shoulder."

"Jace what are you saying?"

"I need you Clary." My heart did a cartwheel.

"Jace." I whispered. "Is something wrong? Maybe I should go get Isabelle-" I started to get up but he grabbed my wrist pulling me back on the bed with him.

"No Clary, don't leave please I need you."

I laid back down and got closer to Jace. "I won't ever leave not if you don't want me to." I whispered and my free hand came and started to rub his arm he closed his eyes.

"Why are you saying all of this?"

"I heard you earlier, with Maia and Isabelle and at first I was mad because you said you didn't want to kiss me or admit you liked me, when I want to do _so much more _to you…"

I was actually surprised to hear that.

"But then you said you did like me and I nearly died. And then to kill my joy I started thinking-"

"I don't know what you mean Jace."

He sighed, "When I first came to the Lightwood's there were six of us including me. Then when I finally started to trust them and love them Max drowned and died, he was the youngest. After that the entire family got depressed, we all slowly got over it but from then on I felt like I could never love something without it being ruined. Then you came along, at first I just thought I was going to help you but then I started to-to feel-to feel this-this way towards you. And I didn't want to feel this way again because you are so perfect, Clary. You're perfect, beautiful, smart, clever, and everything else good that I'm not. It seemed like you were the perfect thing to be destroyed just because I loved you."

He said it the words that I never dreamed of him saying to me the words that he's probably never told anyone in his entire life. And he was scared to say them Jace was scared.

"_Please_ say something Clary." He begged.

My hand came up from rubbing his arm to cup his face. He was so beautiful and he called me beautiful the only people who said that to me was my mom and brother.

"I need you too." I whispered.

He sighed and closed his eyes, relieved I think. His free hand came and went over my hand.

"Dance with me Clary."

I smiled and he sat up and got off the bed pulling me with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his shoulder. And we started to slowly dance. I sighed I felt at peace, and he was here I was complete.

"I love you Clary." He whispered into my ear.

I pulled myself closer to him and kissed his neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." He kept whispering to me.

"Keep telling me, please."

I knew he smiled.

"I love you Clary. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too."

And then he was kissing me it was a thousand times better than any dream I had. His lips were warm and there were fireworks all over me, I felt fuzzy inside and I don't even know if that was a good thing or bad thing and I didn't care. All I knew was that I loved him and he loved me. His tongue came out and licked my lips asking for entrance I let him in and let him explore. Soon we were in a game of hot, sexy tongue wrestling. He pulled away then, and I felt an enormous felling of disappointment.

"Stay with me Clary please?"

I smiled and nodded. He led me back to the bed and we got under the covers, he wrapped one of his arms around my waist pulling me closer, using his other arm as a pillow for me. Is chest was pressed against my back and I felt warm all over. And that's what I felt that night safe and warm in Jace's arms.

**Try to replace the reviews?:) hopeful smile...:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the late update I got busy and lazy. But any way please review! I want to get bck up to fifty...**

Clary's P.O.V

"So when will Isabelle and Maia wake up?" I said.

"Well. Considering its only 9:30 It could be another 3 ½ hours." Jace told me.

"Really? I never sleep past nine."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out when you _woke me up_."

I laughed. "Yeeeaahhh…."

Jace and I had walked straight to the living after I woke him up. He had put in some movie that we weren't even paying attention to.

"I'm hungry…."I whined.

"Okay fine."

He threw up his hands and jumped up from the couch.

"Come on let's go get some donut's."Jace said.

I smiled and he pulled me up, I bumped his chest and I found myself staring up into his golden eyes, he was looking down at me and into my green eyes. He started to lean forward and my breath caught, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end until his lips met mine then I relaxed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist, then he pulled me closer. I was intoxicated by him, all that existed was Jace. And then he pulled away, I couldn't help but feel disappointed. He smiled a crooked smile.

"Come on we need to go get some donuts."

I smiled as he took my hand and led me out the door.

* * *

><p>We walked into the donut shop I looked down at myself I was still dressed in my sweats pajamas but I honestly couldn't care less it's not like I had rubber ducks on them. I took notice of what Jace was wearing he had Jeans a brown fitted shirt with brown boots, he looked amazing as usual. I looked at the line to see how long it was and my heart nearly stopped. There was only one person in line, he was already getting his donuts. But it was who it <em>was <em>that made me stop breathing. I tapped Jace furiously.

"Ow what?" He asked me

"Jace," I said in an urgent, worried whisper. "I think that's my dad."

I didn't even have time to blink before my back was against the wall, with Jace's arms covering my face, and then he was kissing me. For a moment I forgot everything, I forgot about my dad, I forgot where we were, all that mattered was Jace. Only the sound of a little bell ringing as somebody left through the door made me open my eyes. I got a better look at the man just as he left turns out it wasn't even my dad, he was too tall, his hair was slightly darker and his eyes were a friendly green. I gently pushed Jace away.

"Um, Jace I'm sorry false alarm. Turns out it wasn't even my dad."

He slowly pulled back and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh I see, you just wanted to make a scene you scene-making ginger."

"What?"

"There's no need to apologize you have already been forgiven."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever let's just get the damn donuts."

"Hey both those words started with a d…"

* * *

><p>Jace's P.O.V<p>

I bit in a cream filled donut and laughed as Clary got powdered sugar on her nose. She stuck her tongue out at me, I grinned.

"Clary I don't want to tongue wrestle right now I'm eating."

She rolled her eyes but then she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"After breakfast then?"

I laughed. "Fine, but I don't want to do that in the kitchen we would have to go to my room." Then I turned serious. "You know you scared me half to death in the donut shop?"

She looked down at her plate. "I know I'm sorry I really thought it was him."

I put my arm around her. "Clary I'm not mad. I just want to let you know that whatever happens I'll be there protecting you."

She looked up and smiled at me. "I love you Jace I hope you know that."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I do Clary. I love you too."

"There better be food ready for us!" Izzy yelled at the top of her lungs at the top of the stairs.

I looked at my watch. "Good God, they're up early its only eleven."

Isabelle and Maia came into the room.

"What's for breakfast?" Maia asked.

"Donuts." I replied.

"YAY!" Izzy squealed.

They both grabbed two donuts and we all went into the living room.

"So what caused you two to get up so early?"

"I have no idea…donut intuition…" Isabelle said.

"I'm putting in a movie." Maia said.

"Another movie?" I asked.

"Why not?" Clary said.

"Plus I'm choosing your favorite movie." Maia stated.

"What's my favorite movie?"

"Prince of Persia."

"Why is that my favorite movie?"

"Because I said it is!"

"Gosh temper…"

"I think you hurt his feelings." Clary said.

"Yes her-I mean his-feelings get hurt easily." Isabelle said.

"Oh just watch the movie!" I yelled.

Clary laughed and came and sat down next to me. I put my arm around her; I liked the feeling of her small little body next to me. She huddled close to me and put her head on my shoulder, I rested my head on hers.

* * *

><p>"Bye guy's thanks for letting me stay!" Clary called over to us as she left.<p>

"Bye Clary!" We said to her.

Izzy slammed the door shut as soon as Clary's car faded from view.

"Jace Lightwood tell me everything!" She squealed.

"And we want details." Maia added.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

Isabelle slapped me. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Don't act dumb give us details!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Clary!" They both yelled at me.

The door opened and Alec and Magnus walked in. Alec looked around and blinked looking confused, and Magnus turned to look at Isabelle.

"Did Jace meet a girl?" Magnus asked.

"Yes." Isabelle clarified.

"And he won't admit he kissed her." Maia said.

"Really Jace kissed a girl?"

"Wow, I have to admit Jace I was starting to think you were gay too." Alec said.

I looked up at the ceiling. "Such a lovely place I live in. I'm going to my room."

"No you will not!" Everyone yelled at me.

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I'm sorry but we seriously need to discuss this." Izzy said.

"With you, Alec, Maia, and Magnus?"

"Did you want to add Simon? Because we can if you want."

"Call him and I will every guy in school you have mono."

"That's mean…"

"Just say you kissed her Jace." Alec said.

"Okay fine I kissed her!"

Everyone started clapping.

"Now can I go upstairs?"

"Yes but we need to have this conversation with more detail in 30 minutes." Magnus said.

"Good enough." I said and walked up the stairs.

**15 more reviews please?...(Puppy dog face)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, and the short chapter but I hope this chapter is worth it.**

Clary's P.O.V

I was getting kind of worried it's been a week since the note we got from Valentine and there's been no sign of him. The only thing from keeping me from going crazy was Jace ever since that sleepover we've been inseparable, and Isabelle had made Jace spill the beans so she and Maia knew everything…and Simon…and Alec…and Magnus….But in the past few days I've been getting to know them. Isabelle and Maia are starting to become my best friends, and I know that Isabelle's brother Alec is gay and Magnus is his boyfriend. They both lived together but Alec usually came to visit.

The doorbell rang, and I got up to answer it. Looking in the peephole of course to make sure it wasn't my dad. It was Simon thank God. I opened it.

"Hey Clare-Bear."

"Hi, I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah but I was bored. So did you want to go to a movie?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I'm guessing Isabelle's coming?"

"Ugh…Is it a bad thing that you knew that?"

"Well you two have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Um, well to make things less awkward Jace is coming too."

I could actually feel my face light up.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

He laughed. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>We drove up to Jace's house.<p>

Simon turned off the car. "Okay so you wait in here while I get Jace and Isabelle."

"Why do I have to stay in the car?"

"Because if Isabelle sees you she'll want to do your hair and makeup and make you change….We don't have all night."

I laughed. "Fine."

And with that I was left alone in the car. I sighed and started to hum to myself. After a while I checked my watch, fifteen minutes had gone by and they still weren't out. So I decided to take my chances and go inside. I got out of the car and was just about to close the door when there was suddenly a hand went around my throat and pulled me back against someone's chest. I opened my mouth to scream but there was there was a cloth in my mouth, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I was breathing heavily and I had a bloody nose, new bruises, cuts and scrapes and my hands and feet were bound.<p>

"Well, well, well look who I've got. How are you Clarissa?"

I looked up to look my kidnapper in the eye. "I thought it would be you."

"Oh now did you?"

"Yes I _knew_ it would be you."

He smiled an evil smile.

"_Sebastian Verlac_." I hissed.

He smiled wider. "Got you. Finally."

**Whoa! So it wasn't Valentine who captured her, but where is Valentine? What do you guys want to know? Review. By the way sorry again that the chapter was so short and that it took me so long to update I had writer's block. **


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry it took me a long time to update I've been lazy...so ENJOY!**

Jace's P.O.V

"Isabelle get down here!" I yelled.

"Hey Isabelle I like you and all but-get in the damn car!" Simon's eyes grew wide and he fell to his knees covering his head.

"Oh shit!" he yelled as he went down.

A knife flew from downstairs and barley missed Simon, landing in the carpet sticking up.

"Maybe that'll teach you guys a lesson about rushing me." She said as she came down the stairs.

"When did you get a dagger?"

"Last month."

"YOU CRAZY BICTH YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Simon yelled.

Isabelle closed her eyes and put on her gloves, ignoring Simon.

"I don't know, I don't need to justify my actions."

I burst out laughing.

Simon rolled his eyes, "Whatever I'm going to go check on Clary."

"Okay I'll go get my purse." Isabelle said

"And I'll go with Simon." I said.

"You just want to see Clary." Simon said.

"So what if that's true?"

"I knew it."

And we both went outside to the car.

* * *

><p>Clary's P.O.V<p>

"There's one thing I want to know though. You said you knew that I was the one who kidnapped you how did you know?"

I sighed. "Well since I was kidnapped I knew my father was behind it, but I knew that kidnapping a teenage girl was a big risk for him to take. So, instead of him doing it himself he decided to hire you. You know I've never liked you Sebastian, ever since that day I first met you."

He laughed. "Your very clever, Clary. I think I remember that day we first met. Wasn't it the day when Valentine brought me to your house and ordered your mother to make us dinner?"

"Yes. I believe that was it."

He laughed. "I like your Dad Clary he knows what he wants and he'll do anything to get it."

"Well he seems to like you better than me and my family. It's who he is, and your just like him.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes….It is."

* * *

><p>Jace's P.O.V<p>

"_Where the hell is Clar_y?"

"I-I-I don't know!" Simon yelled back at me.

I sighed in frustration and ran my hands through my hair.

"Well you're the one who left her behind Simon. And there's blood on the floor!"

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"We need to go back inside and call the police or something…"

"I think we should call her mom and brother first."

"Well then let's go call them."

* * *

><p>Clary's P.O.V<p>

"I know you like my dad Sebastian but really why are you doing this?"

Sebastian leaned back in his chair and started to twirl a knife in his hand.

"Let me give you some advice Clary. Only 2 kinds of people exist in this world, those who steal and those who are stolen from. And If God forsakes you, then forsake God, too. Only the oppressed can possess a black key, we close all doors. And seal away all prayers. But even after all that who protects us? And from the most frightening…ourselves."

I stared at him in shock. "You got_ absolutely all of that_ from Black Butler. Are you forgetting how much anime I've seen and how much manga I've read?"

He shot up out of his chair and ran over to me. I saw his foot go back and he started to kick me in the stomach. But I didn't scream I didn't want to give him that pleasure.

"You know…"he said as he was kicking me. "Even though I dislike being kicked by others, I do enjoy the feeling of kicking others."

He stopped.

"And you got that from Black Butler too."

He kicked me again. And I did start to cry as I remembered something else from that show…something once lost will never return. Did that mean I would never get back?

**I'm not sure when I'll update again but i'll try to make it quick. LOVE YOU GUYS. :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I feel REALLY bad...I should have updated sooner...I had writer's block for a month or so and then I just kept putting it off and was being lazy. I just wanted you to know I wasn't holding the chapter hostage I just finished it today. I'm sorry I'll try to be better about it but I make no promises. **

**I hope this chapter isn't too cheesy. But I have to admit I really like it and I hope you do too.:)**

Clary's P.O.V

I remember the day I first met Sebastian.

It was three years ago. Jon and I were at the kitchen table doing our homework when we heard our dad come home.

"Jocelyn! We have company! Make some dinner! Now!" Our dad called.

My mom walked into the kitchen and started pulling food out of the fridge to start making dinner.

"Clarissa, Jonathon! Come here now!"

The both of us got up and walked to the hallway. And standing there with him was a man about Valentine's age…and…a kid my age. He had dark hair and black eyes…such black eyes…

"This is a friend from work and his son I want you two to go up into your rooms and don't bother us. Understood?" Valentine said in a cruel tone. Jon and I just nodded and went up the stairs.

About an hour later Sebastian came into my room saying that he wanted to play. I remember his hands on my shirt, trying to pull it up, but I screamed for Jon and he ran out before he could do anything. Jon told me that he would protect me and swore that he would never let anything happen to me. I clung to that promise that he made me I always went to him for trouble, later when my mom found out she screamed at Valentine and told him that he could never bring them back again. He didn't listen. He also yelled at me for being rude and that next time to be nice to our guest. I remember that mom slapped him when he said that, he hit her back, of course and told her to remember her place.

That bastard…Valentine. He wasn't my father; he had lost that right long ago. He had destroyed everything in our family, he had taken everything. Mom, she was scared and he took away Luke from her, her best friend. Jonathon, he had abused him and had taken away his future by having him do everything he said, which he did to take Valentine's attention off me…Me, Valentine took away my self-respect, my dignity, and my family he did this every time he hurt someone I loved. Every time he hurt someone I wanted to protect but couldn't because I was too weak. He destroyed me. That's what he did to me, made me feel so scared that I couldn't do anything. I was never able to stand up to him like my mom and brother sometimes did. They protected me and I let them because I was too scared and weak to do anything about it. I relied on Simon too; at school when everyone who protected me was gone I leaned on him. I used everyone I loved, for my own selfish needs, had I ever thought about what others where feeling? Was I really so cruel that I could never see how much everyone else was suffering? Could all I see was just _my _pain? I was never strong, I never have been. I deserve this pain and this torture; I no longer have the will to struggle against him. He's won. I no longer have the little strength I had to survive, he has beaten me. My friends and my family, I'm sorry for being a burden for so long. I know you love me and I know you're looking for me and want to find me. But trust me when I say that you don't need me, you will be able to go on and live without me. It will be painful when I leave but it will soon pass. But for the pain I am causing:

"I'm truly, sorry." I whispered as tears fell from my eyes and I drifted into sleep.

A familiar voice called to me. "Clary. Clary. …..CLARY!"

"Ow!" I yelled as I felt someone hit me on the top of the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

I turned and saw Jace.

"Jace?"

"Yeah. And I hit you for not answering me when I first called you!"

"W-What?"

I feel confused…where am I? We were in a meadow surrounded by trees that looked into a valley and the sun was shining. Why am I here? Why is Jace here? I thought I was in that shack tied up… What's happening?

"You look confused." Jace told me.

"That's because I am. Where the heck am I?"

"How should I know? I just found myself here with you; you're the one making this up you know."

"What? Jace, what the hell are you talking about is this a dream?"

"It is and it isn't."

I suddenly found myself in his arms. He buried his face in my hair.

"You truly believe it don't you?" he said.

My eyes widened and I found them tearing up.

"Wha-What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Do you really think you've made us all suffer? Your family, your friends…me? You really believe you've made everyone suffer around you. So you've given up, you've given into Valentine and you think that if you go everything will stop, and everyone's problems would be solved. Clary…."

I blinked and he was gone. I looked around but it wasn't until I looked behind me that I saw him. His back was to me and he was staring off into the distance.

"Clary if you go with him you'll die. If you give up you die, and I don't mean the literal kind of death. What I mean is you'll be a living ghost going through the motions of living but you'd be dead inside."

I don't know why but this made me angry. "What do you know?! Jace I know you went through something like me but…it's just not the same! I know I sound like a spoiled brat but it's true. No matter how you look at it you had your situation and I have mine. You know in your heart that you'll never go back to that place but what about me?!" Tears had started to fall down my cheeks. "He'll follow us wherever we go, he won't stop, and the closer he gets the more everyone else will suffer. Just let me do this please ill let go of everything and go with him so that everyone I love can live in peace. I'm not worth it; I'm not worth worrying over. I'm not worth anything! So please just let me go!"

I felt his hand on my cheek and he lifted his face up so that I would be looking into his eyes.

"You silly girl."

He turned and took a few steps forward so that he was looking in the distance again.

"Clary why do you think you're alive?"

"Wh-What? What does that have anything to do with this?"

"Everything, because it seems like you've forgotten. Everyone has a reason to live, if you ask me life is about finding that reason, and fulfilling it when you find it. Why are you living Clary?"

I was shocked that he would say something like this and to be honest I didn't know the answer to his question.

"I don't know."

He turned to look at me.

He smiled a beautiful smile. "Sure you do. You just told me the reason you live, you just don't realize it. Think about it, why are you doing everything you're doing? What do you care about the most?"

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't speak.

"You live for everyone you care about. That's your reason; you want to stop their suffering and help them, but think about it, do you really think that making them worry will do that?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

He sighed. "They've always protected you, why?"

"Because they love me."

He smiled, "Exactly. They love you Clary, so they've always helped you. If they were in your position would you do the same thing?"

"Of course bu-"

"But nothing, they love you, how do you think they would feel if you gave up and left them? They would be crushed, and so would you. Because you are a part of them just like they are a part of you. Nobody protected you because you were weak, they protected you and helped you because you needed it and they knew you would do the same to them. You going with him won't change things for the good your mother would be a wreck, your brother would lose it, and Simon would constantly be thinking of you. And what about me? If you asked me I think I would lose the will to live myself."

"Jace…"

"Don't Jace me, it's true. You really don't know how much you mean to us, and you say you aren't worth anything? That's a laugh we'd all be completely lost without you."

I knew that he was right if I wanted to help everybody going away wouldn't help anybody. I'd miss them and they would miss me we were all too close.

"So do us all a favor Clary. Remember. Remember what you mean to us, and everyone you love, and all the good times you've had. Remember that you are not just living for yourself you also live for everyone you care about. Live. Live for us. Live for_ you, _not him, he doesn't deserve it. Live the life we all worked so hard to protect Clary, please."

I felt his hand on my cheek wiping away a tear that had fallen; he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Remember."

I closed my eyes and I could remember every happy moment I lived. I remember meeting Simon, I remember Jon giving me the Barbie I really wanted for my birthday. I remember laughing; I remember the sleepover I had with Maia and Isabelle, I remember Luke. I remember my mom and all that she's sacrificed, I remember Simon, and I remember my brother, and Maia, and Isabelle. I remembered Jace. And everything he gave me. I remembered love and I remembered happiness. He's not going to win. Valentine will not win, he had taken too much. But he can't have me, because I never belonged to him, no one ever belonged to him. He doesn't deserve the part of being my father, he doesn't deserve to be a part of my life. He will not win, not him or Sebastian and they're both going to pay for trying to take everything away from me and my family.

"Live Clary and don't you dare give up." Was the last thing I heard before I woke up.

My eyes fluttered opened and I was back in the shack light was streaming in from the window.

_I have to do something, but what?_

First thing is first I need to find a way to get this rope off my hands and feet. Maybe I can find something to tear it after all I am in a tool shed. I wormed my way to a shelf in the corner of the room. I opened a cabinet with my mouth, it was empty inside.

_Dammit! I should have known they would have cleared everything out before bringing me in here! I guess I just figured they were too stupid to think of it._

There were bars over the window so breaking it and using the glass to cut it wasn't an option. There has to be something… I sighed this was going to be harder than I thought.

**Hope it was at least worth some of the wait. Review! Oh and I think I'm going to delete my other story should I? I want opinions!:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I again have absolutely no excuse. I know that I've dragged this story out for a while so I am going to try to finish it this summer. I feel like it will be over soon so please be patient. And I can guarantee no more months of waiting for a new chapter. And thank you to all of the people who have been patiently awaiting chapters! I know I've made you wait but I appreciate all the support!:D**

Chapter 13

Jace's P.O.V

"I've already answered this! I want to know what you are doing to find my daughter!" Jocelyn yelled.

"Ma'am we are doing all we can to find your daughter. We have search parties and other officers looking around in the area. If you could please answer these questions it will help us find her, alright?" the police officer asked.

Clary's mom put her lips into a tight line and passively nodded her head. "Then ask away."

They continued their questioning and the female officer in front of me cleared her throat.

"Sorry, got distracted." I said.

"Yes I understand that, but you have to focus on me so we can finish these questions." She said.

"I know."

"Ok then do you know if Clary has any enemies? Maybe someone at school or at home who'd want to hurt her?"

"Uh, yeah. She and her dad didn't get along so well. He was controlling, abusive, and obsessive. She hated and was terrified by him. They got a letter a few days ago, it was from him saying he was going to get her." I said hastily.

The female officer's eyebrows crunched together; before she could say anything the other officer that was questioning Clary's mom came in along with Isabelle, Simon, Luke I think his name was, and Clary's mom and brother.

"I think her dad is the one who took her based on the information I have what about you?" the officer asked.

"Yeah sounds about right." She said.

"No." Jocelyn said. "He wouldn't do something so bold and stupid like kidnapping Clary in broad daylight. He's too cowardly for that, I know that for a fact."

"So are you saying it's not him?" asked Simon.

"No there's no doubt in my mind that he's behind it. But what I'm saying is he's not the one who got her. Valentine has scumbag friends that would do anything for money. What I'm saying is there's more than one person involved."

"Then do you have any idea who would have done this for him?" asked the female officer asked.

"I-I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Clary's P.O.V<p>

There has to be a way out of here, I'm just not seeing it. There _has_ to be a way out… I can't let Valentine win, I know I'm scared I just have to think clearly. I awkwardly side crawled over to the wood cabinet in the other corner. It looks hand-made maybe there's something wrong with it that I can cut these ropes on. I looked and…_there_!

In the corner there was a screw sticking out. It wasn't noticeable from a distance but up close… I moved myself onto my back and managed to pull myself up. I started moving the rope tying my hands behind my back against it. Up, down, up, down, up, down I concentrated the movement of the rope against the screw hoping that the rope would start to cut. After what seemed like a lifetime it got loose enough for me to pull my hands out. My breathing picked up I was getting excited about the idea of escape and my moves became frantic. I quickly tried to get the rope off my feet but it was well tied so it took a few minutes to take off. But soon my hands and feet were free; I stood up for the first time in what seemed like an eternity and looked around.

_Now what?_

**Sorry it's another short chapter but this seemed like a good place to stop. Please review!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I was going to try to get this done last summer….but then that didn't happen…. So… I AM SO SORRY AND I WOULD PROMISE TO BE BETTER BUT I'VE ALREADY DONE THAT AND THEN I NEVER DO IT SO I AM SORRY. IT'S ALMOST DONE SO JUST PLEASE PUT UP WITH IT.**

Clary's P.O. V

Okay…. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge, it figures that it wouldn't there were several locks on the door I couldn't get. There has to be a way out! There are no tools, the window has bars over it, and the only things in here is that cabinet, table, and chair Sebastian was sitting at in the middle of the room….What if there was no way out? No bad Clary, stop thinking like that!...Wait a minute… there really may not be a way out…so I'll have to set up a trap when Sebastian comes in. But with what supplies and tools? I'll have to make do with what I have…so a table, chair, and a built-in cabinet… Wait! The table was right in front of the door, it could fit through the doorway, and if I waited I could ram it at whoever opened the door Sebastian could be the one to open the door for me and set me free! All I have to do is wait.

I positioned myself at the front of the table and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Jace's P.O.V

"Alright ma'am you just have to think clearly. Just think about it who would Valentine trust to do something like this?" The female officer said.

Jocelyn was close to tears. "I-I don't know! The only thing I can think about right now is getting my daughter back! I can't think about anything else!"

"Ma'am I understand but you have to calm down. We're doing everything in our power to find Clary but we need your help. So just try to calm down and do the best you can."

Clary's mom was starting to lose it but I don't blame her. Right now it took every ounce of self-control I had not to punch somebody and run out looking for Clary. My stomach was in knots and it felt like my heart was in my throat but beating in my head. I swear I'm going to kill whoever did this to her!

"Ma'am?" the officer said.

"Yes. Of course I'll help you." Jocelyn said with her voice slightly shaking. "The thing is I'm not really sure if I know of all of Valentine's friends and I don't know how far any of them would be willing to go…"

"Richard Verlac!" Jonathon suddenly yelled from the back of the room. "He was the friend dad brought home the most. His son had sort of a thing for Clary, I'm sure he would kidnap Clary if Valentine made some sort of deal with him!"

"What?!" I suddenly felt extremely angry and worried.

"No." Jocelyn said. "Richard Verlac died 2 years ago while he was drinking and driving."

"So we have no leads again…"Isabelle said looking down and having a saddened look on her face.

"I can't believe this…"Simon said.

"Richard may be dead but Jon is onto something." Jocelyn said. "Sebastian. Valentine sort of took him under his wing after his father's death. I'm sure he would be willing to do anything for Valentine, especially if he was offered Clary."

"Ok so Sebastian Verlac, are you sure about him as a suspect?" One of the officers asked.

"There's no doubt in my mind that he's involved in this." Jocelyn said.

"There's no way it can't be him." Jon said.

I suddenly felt a small hope on being able to find Clary, but it was killed the instant something else dawned on me. "Yeah the question is now, where is Clary being held?"

**I apologize yet again, I'm just a really bad person for not updating and you guys are awesome for putting up with this! Please review!**


End file.
